Corpse Party makes Music Videos!
by Clsh.0592
Summary: Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi and other Corpse Party characters do remakes of popular music videos! How will the videos turn out? Definitely feature my favourite pairings Yoshiki x Ayumi, Satoshi x Naomi, Mayu x Sakutaro.
1. Introduction

Me: Hello my dear ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my studio where you will shape up your acting and musical skills!

Sakutaro: You mean we're in Hollywood?! (goggly eyes)

Me: No no no I'm not that high class. Heh heh.

Sakutaro: Oh. (disappointed face)

Me: Anyway, you are all here because I have selected you to be part of my project to make music videos. I promise you all won't regret it!

Yoshiki: Huh. Better be good then..

Me: First project! (drum roll) You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift!

Everyone: Ohhhhhh yes we know this song!

Me: For each project, I will select a few of you to make the music video. Usually in boy-girl couples hehe. My fangirl feels~ For the remake of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me, the male and female leads will be... (drum roll) Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki!

Yoshiki: (bewildered face) Ergh! I-I'm the male lead?! I can't act well!

Ayumi: (looks nervous)

Me: Cheer up Yoshiki! Just act natural. There's nothing to worry about since you are paired up with your beloved Shinozaki.

Yoshiki and Ayumi: (glance at each other and blush)

Me: Oh, and I almost forgot I have invited a special guest from another high school to feature with you in the video. (clap hands twice)

Door opens and a tall girl with blond hair, white school uniform and D-cup boobs enters the room.

Naomi: Hey, she looks familiar... Didn't we see her during Sachiko's birthday?

Satoshi: Man, she's hot...

Naomi: (slaps Satoshi)

Ayumi: Yes, she looks familiar... You're... Azusa Takai!

Azusa: Yes, I'm back. (glides over to Yoshiki) Hello, Knight-kun. I was wondering when I'll ever see your handsome face again.

Yoshiki: (sweating in embarrassment) Err... hi.

Ayumi: Don't you dare flirt with MY Yoshiki!

Azusa: (chuckles) Why so possessive over him Shinozaki-san? I do have a chance too.

Ayumi: Oh no don't you think about it! Yoshiki belongs with me!

Me: Woah woah ladies calm down. We don't want a catfight in here. And Ayumi, was that a reference to the song title that I just heard? Excellent!

AyumiL I kinda said it without thinking, heh heh.

Me: Anyway, back to the video, Ayumi will play Taylor Swift's character, Yoshiki will be her crush and Azusa will play as Ayumi's love rival who is dating Yoshiki.

Azusa: Ohhhh, how fitting. (winks at Yoshiki)

Ayumi: (clenching her fists) Earghhh I wanna strangle her!

Me: Ok, time to read your scripts and practice. Once we are done, we'll begin filming!

Satoshi, Naomi, Mayu, Sakutaro: Hey what about the rest of us?

Me: (sheepishly) Haha, I almost forgot about you guys. You are not major characters in the video but you will have minor roles. You'll see later. Ok, chop chop. Time to practice!

(after much practice and some bickering)

Me: Everyone in your position! Lights, camera, action!


	2. You Belong With Me (Yoshiki x Ayumi)

(Video begins with Ayumi, Yoshiki and Azusa in school. Ayumi is keeping her books in her locker when she witnesses Yoshiki and Azusa quarreling with each other.)

_You're in a row with your girlfriend she's upset._

_She's going on about something that you said_

_Cos she doesn't get your temper like I do._

(Scene cuts to Ayumi in her bedroom. Opposite her bedroom window is Yoshiki's bedroom window. Ayumi was reading when she looks up and sees Yoshiki smiling and waving at her.)

_I'm in my room it's a typical weekday night_

_I'm reading all the kind of books that she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_ (recaps flashback of the first time that Yoshiki and Ayumi met but sped up to suit the music)

_But she wears D cup_ (cue Azusa's voluptuous upper body)

_I wear A cup_ (cue Ayumi's upper body)

_She's school goddess_ (cue Azusa holding a silver cross standing there sparkling in a bright light)

_and I am the class rep_ (cue Ayumi standing carrying a pile of books looking at Yoshiki and Azusa walking side by side, Azusa's arm linked with Yoshiki's)

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're_

_Looking for has been here the whole time_ (Ayumi sighs with a sad face)

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

(show Ayumi pretending to play a guitar bouncing on her bed)

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

(Yoshiki looks out his window and chuckles at the sight of Ayumi. When Ayumi finally notices Yoshiki staring at her, her eyes widen and Yoshiki hastily closes the curtain)

_You belong with me_ (Ayumi takes out a piece of paper with the words 'I love you Yoshiki' written on it while Yoshiki's curtain was closed)

_You belong with me._

(Ayumi is walking to class when Yoshiki catches up with her and starts walking, talking and laughing together with her)

_Walking to class with you and your light bleached hair_

_We're making jokes and laughing out loud for all we care_

_Walking by your side and I thought to myself_

_That we are meant to be together_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_ (zooms in on Yoshiki's smiling face)

_Which fades away when she shows up with a frown_ (show Yoshiki's smile disappear and Azusa walking toward them frowning. She stands with her hands on her hips visibly telling Yoshiki off for being with Ayumi)

_She said Knight-kun I know you're better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears stockings_ (cue Azusa's black stockings with camera moving upwards)

_I wear slippers_ (cue Ayumi's slippers and socks with camera moving upwards)

_She's school goddess and I am the class rep_ (show Azusa in bright shining light with people ogling at her and Ayumi carrying her pile of books with a somewhat sad face)

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're_

_Looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You're_

(Ayumi is sitting at her desk in class 2-9. She turns and looks at Yoshiki who is sitting at his desk just beside her.)

_Sitting by my side in the classroom_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Maybe you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

(Scene changes to Ayumi in her house. She hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Yoshiki standing outside, with tears running down his face. Ayumi brings him inside and they sit on her couch and talk. Ayumi comforts Yoshiki and pats him on the back. Soon, Yoshiki starts smiling and laughing again. Yoshiki waves goodbye to Ayumi and leaves out the door. Ayumi smiles.)

_Oh I remember you_

_Running to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know about your woes and you tell me how you feel_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I know that it's with me_

(Scene changes to high school prom. Ayumi is wearing a sparkling ocean blue dress walking through the crowd. Satoshi, Naomi, Mayu and Sakutaro cameo wearing prom costumes as well. Naomi in a yellow dress, Mayu wearing a pink dress and the boys in typical dress suit)

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You're_

(cue Yoshiki wearing a black dress suit standing by a table smiling at Ayumi.)

_Standing there you're waiting at the front door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Maybe you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

(While singing, Yoshiki starts to walk over to Ayumi. However, Azusa wearing a bright red low cut dress appears and takes Yoshiki's arm. Ayumi looks dejected and begins to turn away. Yoshiki then pushes Azusa's hand away from him saying that it's over between them and walks quickly over to Ayumi. Yoshiki grabs Ayumi's arm and spins her around to face him.)

_You belong with me_

(Yoshiki takes a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and unfolds it, revealing the words 'I love you Ayumi' written on it. Ayumi is visibly stunned and takes out her piece of paper from her pocket and unfolds it, revealing the words 'I love you Yoshiki' written on it. Holding their pieces of paper, they both stare at each other for a while.)

_Have you finally known_

_Maybe you belong with me_

(Smiling at each other, the pieces of paper fall onto the floor as they approach each other and embrace each other)

_You belong with me_

(Yoshiki and Ayumi's foreheads touch each other and they both lean forward for a kiss. As they kiss, the screen fades to black.)

* * *

Me: Alright, great job guys! Not bad for your first project! And by the way, that kiss scene at the end... was so unexpected it made the video even better!

Satoshi: You mean that wasn't part of the script?!

Me: Not at all! I was completely taken by surprise! Did you two already decide to do a kiss scene?

Yoshiki and Ayumi: (blush) Err... kinda. We couldn't help it. (they kiss each other again)

Me: Awwww that's so sweet! My Ayushiki feels! (swoons and faints)

(Gets splashed with cold water and I wake with a start.)

Me: Oh, so sorry I couldn't help it. Where did we stop? Oh, yes, many thanks to all of you, especially my 2 big stars Yoshiki and Ayumi for making this video a success!

Azusa: What about me? I played a big part too.

Me: Oh, of course I'm not ungrateful. Thank you for being part of this music video. Your part's over now, so goodbye! Exit's that way, miss.

Azusa. Bye. (turns to Yoshiki and Ayumi) I guess I know now that there really is something going on between the two of you. I shan't bother you anymore. Goodbye, Knight-kun and Shinozaki-san. (strodes out the door and it slams behind her)

Yoshiki: (phew!) I was so awkward with her! Glad she left fast.

Ayumi: Hah! Me too! Now it's just you and me again. (they kiss again)

Sakutaro: For goodness sake, just stop making out already!

Mayu: Aww don't ruin their moment.

Me: Oh well, leave them be. Anyway guys, let's wrap up for today! See you for our next project soon!


	3. Call Me Maybe (Mayu x Sakutaro)

Me: Hi guys! Welcome back! It's been a while. Time for our next project! Next song... "_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number..._"

Everyone: _So call me maybe!_

Me: Yes! Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen! And the male and female leads this time are... (drum roll)... Sakutaro Morishige and Mayu Suzumoto!

Mayu: Shige-ni! We're finally starring in a music video together! Like I've always dreamed of!

Sakutaro: Yeeessss! Finally we get the spotlight together!

Me: Yes I decided to do a music video with the 2 of you because you are always so underrated, hiding in the shadows. But I see 2 blossoming young actors just waiting for the right opportunity to shine.

Sakutaro and Mayu: Awwww that's so sweet! Thank you!

Me: Well then, my 2 big stars, here's the script and let's begin practising!

(I go to the others and start whispering. Some giggles can be heard.)

Sakutaro: What's so funny? Why're you all laughing?

Me: (innocently) Nothing important.

Mayu: (raises an eyebrow suspiciously but doesn't question further)

Meanwhile...

Yoshiki: What?! Seriously?!

Me: Shhhh they might hear you!

Yoshiki: (harsh whisper) No way am I going on with this plan!

Me: Aww come on Yoshiki! It's not that difficult. Anyway, you have the funniest reactions here. It'll make the video even funnier.

Satoshi, Ayumi, Naomi: Pleassssseeee?

Yoshiki: (sighs) Fine, fine. You win.

Me: I'm sure it'll work fine.

(after some laughter, much practice and some bickering)

Me: Alright! You guys ready? Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

(Video starts with Mayu looking out her window at Sakutaro. Mayu has a lovestruck expression on her face as she looks dreamily at Sakutaro.)

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish__  
_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss _(Mayu blows a kiss at Sakutaro)_  
_

_I wasn't looking for this  
_

_But now you're in my way_

(Sakutaro turns and stares at Mayu, who hastily turns away, blushing.)

_Your stare was holding  
_

_Ripped jeans  
_

_Skin was showing  
_

_Hot night  
_

_Wind was blowing  
_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

(Scene changes to Mayu singing in a rock band consisting of a lead guitarist, a bassist, keyboardist and drummer. Mayu is the main vocalist, Yoshiki is the lead guitarist, Ayumi is the bassist, Naomi is the keyboardist and Satoshi is the drummer.)

_Hey I just met you  
_

_And this is crazy  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe  
_

_It's hard to look right at you baby  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you  
_

_And this is crazy  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe  
_

_And all the other boys  
_

_Try to chase me  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe_

(Scene changes to Mayu washing her car in a sexy but cute manner while looking longingly at Sakutaro who is not too far away working out.)

_You took your time with the call  
_

_I took no time with the fall  
_

_You gave me nothing at all  
_

_But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal  
_

_At first sight and it's real  
_

_I didn't know I would feel it  
_

_But it's in my way_

(Sakutaro takes a bottle of water and starts drinking it while perspiring. Mayu still stares at him while cleaning her car.)

_Your stare was holding  
_

_Ripped jeans  
_

_Skin was showing  
_

_Hot night  
_

_Wind was blowing  
_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

(Mayu starts dancing cutely beside her car)

_Hey I just met you  
_

_And this is crazy  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe  
_

_It's hard to look right at you baby  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe._

_Before you came into my life  
_

_I missed you so bad  
_

_I missed you so bad  
_

_I missed you so so bad  
_

_Before you came into my life  
_

_I need you so bad  
_

_And you should know that  
_

_I need you so so bad._

(When Sakutaro looks at Mayu dancing and starts chuckling, Mayu accidentally slips on water and falls down, knocking her head against the ground, becoming unconscious. She has a dream in which she is acting in a Shakespeare play with Sakutaro as Romeo and Juliet.)

_It's hard to look right at you baby  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe_

(Mayu's vision slowly becomes clearer and she sees Sakutaro bending over her with a worried look on his face. He offers her his hand and she takes it gratefully. She takes his hand and pulls him over to see her band playing and she takes her place as vocalist once again.)

_Hey I just met you  
_

_And this is crazy  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe  
_

_And all the other boys  
_

_Try to chase me  
_

_But here's my number  
_

_So call me maybe_

_When you came into my life  
_

_I love you so bad  
_

_I love you so bad  
_

_I love you so so bad  
_

_Now that you came into my life  
_

_I love you so bad  
_

_And you should know that  
_

_So call me, maybe._

(Sakutaro claps when the band finishes playing. He walks past Mayu and goes towards the handsome blonde haired lead guitarist and hands him a small piece of paper. The guitarist Yoshiki unfolds the paper to reveal what is written on it: "Call Me Maybe XXXX-XXXX 3". Yoshiki stares bewilderedly at Sakutaro, who mouths "Call Me" with a hand gesture of making a call and winks at him. Mayu, with realization hitting her, jaw drops as she looks at Sakutaro. "S-Shi-Shige-ni? You're...?" she says meekly and the screen fades to black.)

* * *

Me: (laughs hysterically at the ending and claps) Wow, another great music video! You guys really don't disappoint.

Mayu: I was expecting a more happy ending though, something more romantic like Kishinuma and Shinozaki-san's video.

Me: Yeah sweetie, I understand how you feel. I would say this is more on the comedy side.

Satoshi: Gotta admit that was pretty hilarious.

Yoshiki: Can't believe I had to be the victim of the gay guy! Seriously, why me?

Me: Well, you just have the funniest reaction hehe. And Sakutaro seems closer to you than Satoshi...

Sakutaro: I feel insulted that you turned me into a gay in front of Mayu. (pouts)

Me: Hah! I just knew Call Me Maybe is the song for you. 'Cause you are Morishigaaaaaay! (thanks doodlesketcher for this nickname that you gave Morishige in your fanfic that really makes me crack up everytime ^^)

Satoshi and Yoshiki: (laugh hysterically): Hahahahah gaaaaaayyyyyy!

Sakutaro: Aaaaarrrrggghhh stop calling me thhhhaaatttt! (starts chasing the two of them around the room. They start tumbling together in a friendly fight)

Girls: (laugh at the boys)

Ayumi: (shakes head) Boys will be boys.

Me: (laughs) Alright guys! Let's call it a day! See you again soon!


	4. She Will Be Loved (Satoshi x Naomi)

**Sorry for the late update guys! Been pretty busy with work and still finding inspiration for new parodies. Anyway, a big thanks to those who have messaged me or reviewed my fanfiction positively! Some of you have even given suggestions to which music video you want me to do next, and I actually like some of your ideas. I will try and figure out how to input them into my story in upcoming chapters. Anyways, here goes!**

Me: Welcome back guys! Had a good break?

Naomi: Yeap! Feeling great! Right, Satoshi?

Satoshi: (blushes) Yeah, really enjoyed our long break.

Me: Heh heh, what naughty things have you two lovebirds been doing eh?

Naomi and Satoshi: W-what?! No! We didn't do anything!

Me: Lol whatever. Anyway, thanks to the success of the first 2 projects, I have received quite a few music video requests. 2 of them have requested me to do "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5!

Girls: Awwww a romantic song!

Me: And guess which couple they nominated for this song? (drum roll) Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima!

Satoshi and Naomi: (glance at each other and blush)

Satoshi: So we finally get our chance huh, Naomi?

Naomi: (shyly) Uh huh.

Yoshiki: You go Satoshi!

Sakutaro: Yeah, go lover boy!

Satoshi: (blush furiously)

Naomi: I finally get the female lead! (sigh) If only Seiko was here to watch me...

Me: Hey why didn't you say so earlier? (clap hands twice)

(Door opens and a girl with a cheerful pretty face and brown curls on the sides of her head walks in...)

Naomi: Seiko! (runs and hugs her) I thought I'll never see you again!

Seiko: Me too. I really missed you Naomi!

Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi: (puzzled faces) What the? You can bring people back from the dead?

Me: Hehe, are you telling me you didn't realise it before? Weren't you surprised to see Mayu and Sakutaro here alive and well?

Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi: (gasp) Why didn't we realise it before?!

Mayu and Sakutaro: We thought you would never figure it out!

Ayumi: How blind I've been!

Naomi: Then why didn't you bring Seiko here earlier?!

Me: Hehe, I thought I'll make her entrance a little more special to give you a surprise.

Seiko: And it worked ^^

Me: By the way, Seiko, I also brought you here because I would like you to cameo in this video as well.

Seiko: Yeee Hahhhhh! Do I get to grab Naomi's boobs? (Seiko cat face)

Naomi: Seiko!

Me: Alright, chop chop! Time to practice!

Sakutaro: Popcorn, anyone?

(after some practice)

Me: Alright, lights, camera, action!

* * *

(Video starts with a scene of a funeral for Naomi's father. There is an audience, including Satoshi and Seiko. As Naomi stands at her father's tombstone and pays her respects, she sobs to herself. Satoshi stands at a distance watching her.)

_Beauty queen of only sixteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
She was always there to help her _(Seiko walks over to her and hugs her) _She always belonged to someone else _(Satoshi looks down and sighs sadly)

(Satoshi is seen driving a blue car along the street. He stops by Naomi's house and sees her gazing out her room window.)

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

(Scene changes to the park where it is raining. Satoshi is carrying an umbrella and walking home when he notices a girl with short brown hair sitting on the park bench crying. He goes closer and realises it is Naomi. He sits beside Naomi, sheltering her with his umbrella. Naomi, realising that the rain had stopped pouring on her, turns and looks at Satoshi. Satoshi uses his free hand to cup Naomi's cheek and wipe her tears.)

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

(Naomi moves her face towards Satoshi and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Satoshi kisses her back and accidentally lets go of his umbrella, causing it to fall onto the floor, drenching the two of them in the rain.)

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

(Satoshi is in his house when he hears a knock on his door. He opens it and Naomi was standing outside the door, smiling at him. Naomi then excitedly takes his arm and pulls him along with her. Satoshi blushes while following her.)

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know, I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

(Satoshi and Naomi are out on their date. They go to a shopping mall, then to a gaming arcade where they played and laughed together. They tried the dancing machine and laughed at each other trying to dance.)

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah_

(Satoshi and Naomi are frolicking at the beach, chasing each other and splashing seawater at each other. They eventually tumble into the sea onto each other. In an awkward position, they become shy again. Then slowly, they kissed again.)

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

(Scene is a flashback of events in Heavenly Host Elementary School e.g Naomi sobbing loudly at Seiko's death, Satoshi saving Naomi from hanging herself, the two of them walking through the dark haunted corridors of the cursed school with his protective arm around her. There is also an incident where Satoshi throws himself on top of Naomi to protect her from being crushed by a fallen beam.)

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothin' at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

(A bright white light shine after Satoshi and Naomi escape from Heavenly Host and find themselves back in their own classroom.)

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

(Scene changes to the part where Satoshi and Naomi are both alone in the classroom. Naomi is sobbing over Seiko's death while Satoshi comforts her. Naomi embraces Satoshi in a tight hug and sobs into his chest, and he subsequently strokes her soft brown hair and hugs her back.)

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

(Satoshi and Naomi kiss.)

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

(Satoshi and Naomi continue hugging each other until the end.)

_Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

(Screen slowly fades to black and the song fades.)

* * *

Me: (Sniff) Beautiful, just so beautiful! Clap for them everyone!

Everyone: (clap and wolf whistles)

Yoshiki: I knew you had it in you Satoshi!

Sakutaro: Yeah, I was right when I called you lover boy!

Satoshi: (blush) Thanks everyone.

Seiko: Hehe Naomi, you finally admit you love Mochida-kun, eh?

Naomi: (blush) Mm-hm.

Everyone: Yes! Just be a couple already!

Satoshi: I know it sounds crazy Naomi, but will you be my girlfriend?

Naomi: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

(Cheers and claps from everyone.)

Me: Alright, that's it for today. See you guys for my next project soon!

**Yeah this is really full of cheesy romantic stuff I know. I just thought it suits Satoshi and Naomi pretty well. I already have an idea for my next project, I think it's gonna be fun to write. Seiko will finally get her chance to shine. Shan't spoil the song though. Only hint I can give is: the song is related to her sexual orientation. See ya next time!**


	5. I Kissed a Girl (Seiko)

Me: Welcome back guys! Ready for our next project?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Ok.. Wait a minute, someone put a video tape here, I thought there wasn't anything here just now. Hmmm... labelled "Seiko - I Kissed Naomi"?! What on earth?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Satoshi: Naomi, you didn't really kiss her did you?

Naomi: Did I? I.. er.. don't recall.. (slightly flushed face)

Sakutaro: Oh dear.. someone's in trouble.

Mayu: (hits Sakutaro's shoulder) No, no one's in trouble! Why would Seiko do that?

Ayumi: Yeah, why all of a sudden? Why not see the video first and see what is it really about?

Me: Yeah.. I guess we should.. here goes. (slips video tape into player)

The video broadcasts on the projector. Everyone watch, stunned.

* * *

(Video starts with Seiko waking up on her bed. She yawns and stretches her arms out, turning to her right and sees her best friend Naomi sleeping beside her on her bed in her yellow pajamas. Seiko gives a content smile, licking her lips.)

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

(Scene changes to Seiko and Naomi playing and dancing in Seiko's bedroom. They end up lying on Seiko's bed, with Seiko on top of Naomi. Seiko's hands trail along Naomi's body, causing Naomi to widen her eyes and gasp.)

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention _(Seiko kisses Naomi's lips.)

_I kissed Naomi and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed Naomi just to try it_

_I hope her boyfriend don't mind it (_Seiko's cat face)

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_I might be in love tonight_

_I kissed Naomi and I liked it_

_I liked it_

(Scene changes to Naomi and Seiko in school. Naomi is sitting at her desk when Seiko comes from behind her and hugs her, jumping up and down. Once again her cat face appears and starts groping her again while Naomi looks embarrassed trying to get Seiko to stop.)

_Yes, I know you are my best friend_

_It doesn't matter, _

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature, _

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey _(Seiko and Naomi kiss, Seiko's hands on her butt)

_I kissed Naomi and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed Naomi just to try it_

_I hope her boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_I might be in love tonight_

_I kissed Naomi and I liked it_

_I liked it, _

(Seiko doing sexy dance with Naomi who still looks embarrassed. Seiko occasionally gives a sexy glance at the camera.)

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

(Scene shows Seiko prancing along the street towards her house joyfully.)

_I kissed Naomi and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed Naomi just to try it_

_I hope her boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_I might be in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

(Seiko gives a cat face to the camera as she gets into her room with Naomi in it and closes the door.)

* * *

Yoshiki: Ooookaaayyy... Someone tell me what did I just watched? (=.= face)

Satoshi: Oh my gosh... Seiko, you're lesbian?! And you actually made out with my girlfriend?! (turns to Naomi) Naomi, you didn't really do that with Seiko, did you?

Naomi: (embarrassed) It's... true...

Seiko: (cat face) Heh heh, Mochida-kun, you enjoyed watching it didn't you?

Naomi: That was mean of you, Seiko! Satoshi didn't have to watch that!

Seiko: Hehe you enjoyed it right, Naomi?

Ayumi: Shinohara-san, why did you even make this video? You embarrassed Nakashima and Mochida now. I know you're jealous of the 2 of them dating, but really?

Seiko: I just wanted to show Mochida-kun how much I liked Naomi! Maybe more than a friend. I was afraid with the two of them dating I would never get to be friends with Naomi anymore! (looks down with a sad face)

Naomi: Awwww Seiko. (hugs Seiko) We'll always be friends! I don't care if you are lesbian or not.

Seiko: (sniff) Thank you Naomi. I'm sorry too, I was selfish, trying to get between you and Mochida. Of course I do accept that you love him instead of me. This will be the last time I do something like this. You forgive me, right Naomi?

Naomi: Yes, I do.

Seiko: Can I at least kiss you one last time before I go?

(Seiko kisses Naomi's lips while the others' jaws drop.)

Me: Errr... ooookaayyy. That's awkward. I better censor this.

Sakutaro: Yeah, I'll help you censor it.

Me: Alright then, let's try to give them some space. See you all next time! Now who wants some ice cream?

**Sorry I know this chapter's a bit short. I couldn't quite come up with a storyline, not like with Yoshiki and Ayumi or Satoshi and Naomi. Next project is probably going to feature 2 new but familiar guests and should be much longer than this one. Not gonna spoil it now. See ya!**


	6. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Hey sorry that I don't have time to update as often as other people can. I hope I don't disappoint you. This project will be split into 2 parts as I'm still trying to figure out how to modify the lyrics for I Knew You Were Trouble. Hence I decided to upload the first part first in case you get too impatient waiting for ages. Here goes.**

Project #5: Do you want to build a snowman/I knew you were trouble (Satoshi/Yuka/Kizami) (part 1)

Me: Hi guys! Welcome back again!

Everyone: Hi!

Me: Oh, Satoshi, there is a special person who is here to see you. Ta da!

(I gesture dramatically and move to the side to reveal a young looking teenage girl with short dark brown hair wearing a pink hairband and a blue smock.)

Satoshi: (widen eyes) Yuka!

Yuka: Onii-chan! (runs to Satoshi and hugs him)

Satoshi: Yuka, what are you doing here? How did you get here?

Yuka: I came out to find you 'cause I missed you! Then I got an invitation to a music video studio where the sender said it's where I'll find you.

Satoshi: (turns to me) You brought her here?!

Me: (shrugs shoulder) Of course I had to. She was all scared and alone out there looking for you. She claimed that she was being followed. I had to bring her here asap.

Satoshi: ... Thanks for protecting her.

Me: My pleasure. And Yuka, how about some fun snowman time with your Onii-chan?

Yuka: (Bright sparkling eyes) O.O alright! I've always wanted to build a snowman with Onii-chan! Onii-chan? Do you want to build a snowman?

Satoshi: (Grins at Yuka in agreement)

Me: Well then, it's Satoshi and Yuka with some sibling bonding time with "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" from Frozen ost! Ready... Action!

(Start video)

(Yuka is looking out the window. She becomes elated at the sight of pretty snowflakes falling gracefully from the sky. Letting out a giggle, she rushes to Satoshi's bedroom door. He hasn't been out from his room for quite a long time and Yuka was getting worried. She thought perhaps going out to play in the snow would make him feel better.)

Yuka: _Onii-chan?_ (rap,tap-a tap tap) (just like how Anna knocked on the door in the movie)

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore,_

_come out the door,_(Yuka lies on the floor and peeps through the crack underneath the bedroom door looking for Satoshi)

_it's like you've gone awayyyy._

(Yuka picks up a plush toy version of Satoshi and herself and makes them act like they are playing together)

_We used to be best buddies_

_but now we're not,_(Yuka lowers the plush toys sadly)

_I wish you would tell me whyyyy._(Yuka lifts her head in the air as she sings the last note)

(Yuka peeps through the keyhole)

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Satoshi: _I'll be there Yuka._

Yuka: Ok great!

(The bedroom door opens and Satoshi runs out in his dark blue warm jacket. He runs down the stairs hand in hand with Yuka and they both run out the front door into the snow. Satoshi and Yuka start building a snowman. They then chase each other and throw snowballs at each other. In the excitement, Yuka runs and hugs her older brother, burying her head in his stomach. However...)

Satoshi: (from elsewhere) Yuka! I'm here! Who are you calling Onii-chan? And who are you hugging?

Yuka: (puzzled) Isn't this Onii-chan that I am hugging now?

?: (evil laughter in a deep voice) I'm flattered that you finally called me your Onii-chan, dear Yuka.

Yuka: (looks up at the face)... EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Y-Y-YOU! (immediately lets go of the mysterious person)

(Stop video abruptly due to disruption)

Me: Wait! Cut, cut! What's going on?! What on earth are you doing here, Kizami?!

Yuuya: Muhahahhaha! I was just following after my dear little Yuka like a big brother concerned about his little sister. Though I suddenly lost trace of her at first, I eventually found out where she had gone and I followed. I must say nice little studio you got here, and I heard about your other little projects.

Me: Ok...

Yuuya: And yet it makes me sick in the stomach to watch that little imbecile boy laughing and playing with my little Yuka. So I thought I'll join in the fun.

Satoshi: Cut the crap Kizami! Yuka is not your little sister! And I am her older brother, not you!

Yoshiki: Yeah, stop living in your delusions!

Yuuya: You think you can be a better older brother than me, Mochida? Dream on. I know Yuka is smitten with me, considering how hard she hugged me just now.

Yuka: That's not true! I would never accept you as my Onii-chan! You're a freaking psycho!

Yuuya: Yuka? You.. you hurt my feelings. I just always wanted to have an adorable little sister like you. (evil smirk)

Yuka: You disgust me. I never trusted you! Even back in Heavenly Host, I knew you were trouble the moment you walked in!

Me: Wait a minute, what did you say, Yuka?

Yuka: Huh? I said I knew Kizami was trouble the moment he walked in...

Me: Yes! That's it! You just gave me a brilliant idea, Yuka! You just recited a lyric from a Taylor Swift song!

Yuka: ... Oh yes, that one! "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in~"_

Me: Love that song! Hmmmm... alright, you know what? Kizami, you're in for my next video with Yuka.

Others: WHAT?!

Me: Trust me. As for you, Kizami, I have the writer's power here to make you follow my script. I'll make sure you don't hurt Yuka.

Yuuya: As you wish. I understand that you are the puppetmaster and I am one of your puppets. As long as Yuka is with me.

Yuka: Me with Kizami? What are you doing?

Satoshi: You're gonna get her killed! He's a crazy dude!

Me: (wink) Trust me, I have it under control. Like what he said, I am the puppetmaster. I get to decide his fate.

Satoshi and Yuka: ... Ok then, let's go along with your plan.

Me: Let's do this.

**I Knew You Were Trouble should be coming soon. The setting will be in Heavenly Host, when Yuka is separated from Satoshi. Slight spoiler: it features a scene from a wrong end which I would base on the manga version.**


	7. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Sorry I know it's been such a long wait for the next part. Been really busy with work and needed more time for inspiration to appear. Now that I'm sick again I have time to continue writing haha. Sorry to all those readers who have been following my story faithfully for making you wait for so long.**

(Video starts with Yuka and Satoshi in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Yuka goes out the front door to find a spot to relief herself when she is chased back inside by the child spirit Yuki. However, when she runs back inside, she is shocked to find Satoshi missing. She walks around scared and alone, looking for her Onii-chan.

_Once upon a time, back in Heavenly Host,_

_I was chased by a ghost, and came back in to find_

_He's missing, missing, missi-i-i-i-ing_

(While Yuka is wandering around the hallways, she meets Sakutaro Morishige, who is taking photos of a corpse with a crazy smile etched on his face.)

_While looking for him, I met his crazy friend,_

_taking photos of some corpse, he tried to follow me_ (Sakutaro tries to follow Yuka around, asking her why she is running away from him)

_I ran away, I ran away, I ran awa-a-a-a-ay._ (Yuka runs away, panting until she loses sight of him)

(Yuka walks on until she sees a tall manly figure of a boy older than her wearing a school uniform. She accidentally mistakes him for Satoshi and calls him Onii-chan, and the boy revealed himself to be Yuuya Kizami.)

_Then I saw you, and called you Onii-chan,_

_and I realised, that I was to blame._

(Yuka follows after Yuuya down the dark corridors, looking uncertain.)

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, took me to places I'd never been (_Yuka needed to go to the toilet so Yuuya brings her to a toilet, but discover that it is filled with bodies hanging in the cubicles. Yuuya laughs maniacally upon seeing the bodies, scaring Yuka.)

_Till you put me down_

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

(Yuka gets scared by Yuuya when he calls her his little sister and runs away by herself. She stumbles on a wounded boy named Kensuke Kurosaki who had been stabbed and pushed down a hole in the floor by Yuuya. Yuka tries to stop the bleeding despite Kensuke's warnings to her about Yuuya coming from behind her.)

_So shame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _(Yuuya kicks Yuka in the stomach, causing her to fly a short distance.)

_(_Yuka hits the floor)_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_(Yuka tries to get up but feels weak and loses consciousness, causing her to urinate) _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

__(Yuka slowly regains consciousness and sees Yuuya standing near Kensuke's corpse with a psychopathic smile on his features. Again he calls out to Yuka as his 'little sister' and shares the joy and pleasure he finds in killing people, stating his intention to kill her. Yuka screams and runs away. Yuuya laughs maniacally and gives chase.)

_No apologies, he never saw me cry.  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
I'm running, I'm running,  
I'm running -ing-ing-ing-ing  
And I heard your creepy voice, calling out my name._ (Yuuya calls out "Yuka!" from behind)_  
__A new prey I've become, and you're the predator__And now I see, I now I see, I now I see-e-e-e-e_

__(Unfortunately, Yuuya was too fast and he soon caught up with Yuka. He yelled "Gotcha!" victoriously, causing Yuka to scream and struggle in vain as he grabbed her.)

_I was already dead  
When he caught up with me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
Hey!_

__(Yuuya carried Yuka underneath his right arm and stalked along the school hallways, up the stairs and jumping over small gaps. Finally, he came to a science lab and he tied Yuka to a table.)

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, took me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, took me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying down all tied up._

(Yuka screams for her Onii-chan and struggles with the ropes in vain.)

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

___Now my saddest fear  
Comes creeping in  
That I'm gonna be killed... Oh no! Can anyone hear me scream?  
Onii-chan!_

_(Just as Yuka screams, the science lab door bursts open to reveal Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Naomi.)_

Satoshi:_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
How dare you touch my sister!_

__Yuuya:(holding his knife):_ Well if it isn't that little imbecile boy_

_Time to cut your throat out._

Naomi:_ We knew you were trouble when we walked in._

_It's time to end this right now._

_Yoshiki: (holding a baseball bat) Wipe that evil smirk right off your face._

_I'm gonna hit a home run now._

(Yoshiki swings the baseball bat hard into Yuuya's face) _Yahhh! _(another swing)_Ahhh! You psycho, psycho, psycho!_

(another hard swing, sending blood everywhere)_ Earrgh! Argh! You psycho, psycho, psycho!_

Ayumi:_ It's time to send him to a mental asylum._

Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka:_ Yes! He's mental, mental, mental!_

Yuuya: (fearful look)_I hope you don't mean that asylum in Outlast._

Others:_ Yes! That one, that one, that one!_

(As the music stops, an enormous bulking figure with a distorted face aka Chris Walker stomps through the door and grabs Yuuya by the collar.)

Chris Walker: Little pig, little pig, no more escape. (carries Kizami under his right arm )

Yuuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Video ends with everyone cheering and hi-fives to each other)

Everyone: Hooray! We got rid of Kizami!

Me: See, I told you my plan will work.

Satoshi: Thanks for saving Yuka.

Me: Nah, its not my effort. You all worked hard together.

Yoshiki: Where did that big fat guy come from though?

Me: Oh, he just came back to look for a runaway mental patient.

Everyone: (laugh heartily)

Me: Alright, let's take a break. Let's go celebrate!


End file.
